


Broken

by Gypsyfire1066



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyfire1066/pseuds/Gypsyfire1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- characters are the property of DC comics and the CW.
> 
> Partially inspired by-  
>  What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you. ~Richard Wilbur

Felicity closed the door quietly behind her. Leaning against the wall she took a few deep breaths, trying to grasp what she had just done. Desperately trying to hold her tears back, she pushed herself up and made her way to the stairs at the end of the hall, one hand trailing on the wall. She reached into her back pocket for her phone as she let herself into the stairwell. 

Grabbing ahold of the railing, she slowly lowered herself down. Wiping her hand across her eyes, she fumbled around with her phone trying to find the right number to call. After 6 rings it went to voicemail. “Please answer,” She whispered, begging, as she tried again, hitting the buttons blindly through the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Felicity,” Donna’s voice came through the speaker. “Honey, what’s going on? I called and texted you like a million times yesterday! Quentin called and said you needed me. When I didn’t hear back from you, well… I landed about an hour ago.” 

“Mom,” She choked out, squeezing her eyes shut. She let her head fall to the side, forehead resting on the arm holding the banister. 

“Oh Baby! I saw the news about Oliver’s campaign when I landed,” Donna said, compassion filling her voice. “I’m almost to your building. I’m about ten minutes away.”

“I’ll meet you outside.” 

“Felicity… You don’t need to. It’s easier for me to just come up,” Donna said. 

“No, Mom, it’s ok. I’ve got to get out of here. I’ll be downstairs waiting.” Felicity hung up the phone before her mom could argue. Clasping the rail in her hand, she pulled herself up, irritated at her shortsightedness in walking out without even considering the wheelchair. She was just so relieved that she could walk, that in her need to just leave, she never considered how weak her legs would be after months of not walking. 

Slowly, she made her way down the stairs. Breaking into a sweat after just one flight, she decided to find the elevator. There was no way she’d be able to make it down six more flights. And she absolutely did not need her mom calling up to Oliver asking where she was. 

Once in the elevator, she wiped her face, eyeing her reflection in the steel doors. Not bad. If no one looked too closely. The neighbors were a nice group, if a bit nosy. She didn’t want to give anyone any more fodder for gossip. Pinching her cheeks to add some color as the elevator dinged, she took a deep breath and carefully walked off. 

“Felicity?” 

_Crap_ she thought as her head turned to the left. Talk about nosy neighbors. Mrs. Tompson was the building gossip. She was condescending and judgmental, and always had a cutting comment ready for Felicity. 

“Mrs. Tompson,” she said, praying she didn’t look like she was on the verge of a meltdown. 

“So nice to see you walking again dear. I guess your injury was far less severe than we were led to believe,” she raised her eyebrows. 

“No it wasn’t. My friend designed an implantable biostimulant to help me walk again,” Felicity explained. 

Mrs. Tompson’s eyebrows rose even further. “Really? How… fortuitous. And is he planning on marketing such a miraculous devise?” 

“I really don’t know. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Felicity held up her buzzing phone. “I have someone waiting on me.” 

“Baby, I’m here,” Donna said as soon as Felicity answered the call. “I’m on my way up.” 

“No!” Felicity’s eyes widened at the thought of the posh Mrs. Tompson meeting her mom. Looking over her shoulder, she watched the woman step onto the elevator. “Mom, there’s no need,” she said as she made her way through the foyer. “Please. I’m practically at the door. Just give me a minute, ok?” 

“Well if you insist. I’ll just wait in the cab.” 

Sighing in relief, Felicity pocketed her phone, hand going to her shoulder to clutch her purse strap. When her hand latched onto nothing, she stopped, looking down at her side. 

She had walked out without her purse. 

She didn’t care. There was no way she was going back up there. Not now. She couldn’t face Oliver yet. 

She pushed open the door, steeling herself for her mom’s exuberant reaction to her walking. 

“Oh. My. God!” her mom said, exiting the cab, stepping onto the curb. “Oh, Honey,” her hand fluttered in front of her face, eyes misting with tears. She gathered Felicity into a hug, holding on tight. “You’re walking! Curtis is such an angel!” 

Felicity clutched her mom, a small smile breaking through the sheen in her eyes. 

After a moment, Donna pushed away, cupping Felicity’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? How exciting!” Hands moving down to grip Felicity’s, Donna began jumping. 

“Mom. Mom! We’re in public,” Felicity looked around. Donna’s reaction certainly didn’t disappoint. 

“I don’t care! You’re walking!” She wrapped Felicity in another tight hug. “Let me grab my bag and then we can go up. I bet Oliver is thrilled. Oh my. The wedding is only a month away, there’s so mu-” 

Felicity shook her head. “Do you still have the key card to the Palmer Tech executive suite I gave you?” 

“Well, yes, but… I figured we could work on some wedding stuff before I head over there for the night.” 

“Palmer Tech please,” Felicity told the cabbie as she ushered her mom back into the cab. 

“I don’t understand,” Donna said, a frown creasing her forehead. 

“I’ll explain when we get there,” Felicity said sadly. 

She drowned out most of her mom’s chatter on the way, looking out the window so she didn’t have to contribute anything. They were almost there, two blocks away, when Donna’s gasp had Felicity turning towards her. 

“Where is…?” she asked in shock, hand cover her mouth. 

Felicity looked at her mom expectantly, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, Felicity’s eyes trailed to where her mom gazed, between them on the seat. Where Felicity’s hand lay. Her bare left hand. She pulled her hand in quickly, clenching her fist. “Not now, please,” she pleaded, twisting her hands together. 

“Oh Honey, this isn’t about the campaign,” Donna stated sadly. 

Felicity shook her head. 

“What did he do?” Donna asked. 

“What makes you think he did anything?” 

Donna just looked at her, then pointedly looked at the hands Felicity was still twisting in her lap. “He’s a man, right?” she said trying to coax a smile out of Felicity. “Don’t worry,” Donna said with a smile, reaching over, grabbing her hand. “It can wait,” 

Fifteen minutes later, after small talk with security and the elevator ride to the executive suite on the 82nd floor, Felicity finally allowed the tears to come. She didn’t even try to talk as Donna held her. Just sobbed as the emotions she’d had to hold in for the last few days finally emerged. 

It could have been an hour later, it could have been four, when the tears finally stopped. Sitting up, pulling away from her mom, she grabbed a wad of tissues, dabbing her wet face. 

“God, I must look terrible,” she said, deflecting as she glanced out the windows at the city’s skyline. 

“Felicity… It’s ok. Whatever happened, you’re strong. I know, I raised you,” Donna said. 

“Thanks mom,” Felicity said sniffling. “I guess you want to know, huh?” 

Donna brushed the hair off Felicity’s forehead. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious. But you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” 

Getting up, Felicity walked slowly into the kitchen. She opened the pantry to see if there was any wine. “Lucky us,” she said holding up a bottle of red wine. Getting two glasses from the cabinet, she rejoined her mom on the couch. 

“Oliver has a son,” she said after pouring their glasses. She took a sip of hers, glancing at her mom over the rim. 

Donna had frozen, drink halfway to her mouth, eyes wide in shock. “Oh boy,” she said, finishing the glass in one gulp. She picked up the bottle from the coffee table and refilled her glass. “Clearly you just found out. How? Did the mother come after him demanding child support? Why did he not tell you? That is definitely something you share with your fiancé.” 

“Nothing like that. The boy, William is ten years old, and Oliver just found out-” 

“Oh,” Donna nodded her head, eyes shining with hope. 

“Four months ago. I only found out because someone forced his hand.” Felicity finished. 

“Oh,” Donna took another sip of wine. “Ok, not good. Why didn’t he tell you?” 

Felicity took a sip of her own wine. “I never thought I’d say this,” she shook her head. “But it’s complicated.” 

“That’s just an excuse Felicity.” 

“I know, that’s exactly what I told him. Well, maybe not exactly, but… William’s mother, Samantha, basically told Oliver he couldn’t tell me, or anyone else. If he did, she wouldn’t allow him to get to know his son. And the funny thing is, she never even allowed Oliver to tell William who he was!” 

Donna stared at her, a confused look on her face. “Then why would he agree to such ridiculous demands? And why would she make them? And I’m sorry,” she leaned back a bit, brow scrunched up. “How did he not know he had a ten year old son?” 

“Oliver was a completely different person ten years ago, he slept around a lot. A lot. Anyway, Samantha told him she had a miscarriage. Well, actually his mother paid her to tell him that.” Felicity shook her head, holding up her hand. “Don’t ask. Moira was… complicated.” Felicity fidgeted with a pillow. “Truth is, I can’t say I blame Samantha for being careful. I don’t know what I would have done in her situation. I just can’t believe he didn’t tell me. I feel betrayed, hurt. He claims he was just waiting for her to trust him before telling me, but what if she never did? How could he propose to me, marry me, without telling me something like that?” Felicity began crying again. She reached for the tissues, grasping them tightly in her fist. “I could almost understand him not telling me right away, but he’s been leading a double life for months. He’s been going back and forth to Central City to see William. I would have understood, I wouldn’t have kept him from his son. I think that’s what hurts so much, that he didn’t include me in his life.” 

Donna reached over, placed and a hand on her shoulder. “I know Honey. I know it’s hard. But you’re in a spot to understand, at least somewhat. Not growing up without a father was hard on you.” 

“That’s what I keep telling myself.”

“How did it all come out? Why yesterday?” Donna asked rubbing her arm. 

“Ah... Darhk kidnapped William. He demanded Oliver drop out of the mayoral race,” Felicity said. “Which, clearly he did.” 

“The same man who hurt you?” Donna asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“He really has it out for Oliver.” Donna took a sip of her wine, twirling the glass in her hand. “Is Oliver with William and Samantha right now? Is she going to share custody with him, tell the boy he’s Oliver’s son? What happens now?” 

Felicity shook her head in frustration. “No, nothing like that. Oliver sent them away. He’s giving up his paternal rights, not legally since he’s not listed as the father on the birth certificate, but he’s going to stay out of Williams’s life. At least until he’s eighteen.” 

“Why? For you? You would never ask-” 

“Of course not!” Felicity interrupted. “He decided William would be safer if he wasn’t involved in his life. He made the decision. Without letting me meet William. Without talking to me.” 

“For as much as that boy loves you, he has a lot to learn about marriage. Telling you everything, making decisions together. But he’ll learn,” Donna eyed Felicity. “If you’ll give him a chance.” 

“I want to, but I don’t know if I can. He’s done similar things in the past, made decisions without talking to me.” Felicity shrugged. “Maybe I just figured since we were engaged now, it’d be different. That he’d include me.” 

They finished their wine in silence. Felicity watched as her mom collected their glasses and the empty bottle, taking them to the kitchen. 

“What are you planning to do? For right now,” she asked as she rinsed out the glasses. 

Felicity shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll stay here with you for while… if you don’t mind?” 

“Honey, it’s your place! I only stay here when I’m in town so I don’t bug you.” 

“I still love him mom,” Felicity said getting up slowly. “My head knows he was only doing what he felt was best, but my heart… I can’t help but feel like he doesn’t completely trust me. I can’t marry him if I feel that way.” 

“You don’t need to decide anything like that right now. Take your time, do what’s right for you.” She came back into the living room, picked up a pillow that had fallen beside the couch. “Why don’t you take a nice hot bath while I get dinner and then go to bed?” 

Yawning, Felicity nodded. “That sounds great.” She got up and began walking down the hall. “Ah, mom?” she stopped. “Do you have a pair of pajamas I can use? I didn’t take anything this afternoon, wasn’t really thinking straight.” 

“Of course. You go take your bath, I’ll put something on your bed,” she said as she moved into the second bedroom off the hall. “Thai sound good for dinner? I’ll go to that little place around the corner you took me to last year,” she yelled from her room. 

“That’s fine. And mom?” Felicity called, poking her head out the door at the end of the hall. 

“Yeah, Baby?” Donna said coming into the hall, pajamas in her arms. 

“Thanks for being here,” Felicity swallowed. “I’ll have to call Quentin tomorrow and thank him for knowing I’d need my mom.” 

“Oh Honey,” Donna said pulling her into her arms for another hug. “I will always be here for you. Now, go take that bath.” 

Nodding, Felicity turned, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the large on suite bathroom, she rolled her shoulders, willing some of the tension to abate. She turned the faucet on as hot as it would go, then rummaged in the cabinet for bath salts. Not finding any, she was just about to sink into the unscented water when there was a soft knock at the door. Wrapping a towel around herself, she opened the door. 

“I always travel with bath salts, never know when you’ll need a soothing bath. Do you need them? A rarely used executive suite doesn’t seem like the place to keep a supply on hand,” she said extending a large container to Felicity. “My favorite, eucalyptus and spearmint.” 

“Thanks mom.” Adding a generous amount to the scalding water, she finally slid in, eyes closing, taking a deep breath, trying to relax. It was no use. All she could think about was how alone she felt.

* * *

Felicity had left six hours and forty-three minutes ago. 

Oliver slumped over in his chair, phone in hand. He wanted to call her, but knew he had nothing to say. Nothing she would want to hear anyway. He messed up. Big time. And apologizing wasn’t going to cut it. 

The knock he’d been waiting for came, must softer than he expected. “Donna,” Oliver said in surprise as he opened the door. “I didn’t know you were in town.” 

She gave him a cool look. “Quentin called me yesterday, said Felicity would need me. So here I am.” 

She walked past him as he closed the door. “Donna…” he said turning to face her. “I-” 

“I’m here to get some things for Felicity,” she interrupted him. 

“Of course,” he said sadly. He pointed back to the door where four suitcases sat lined up. “I wasn’t sure what she’d want, so I packed a little of everything, I think…” he trailed off, lost in thought. Going through her things had been hard. He felt like he was invading her privacy. Not realizing Donna was in town, he assumed John or Lyla would be coming to get her stuff. Thinking they’d be uncomfortable going through her things, he went ahead and packed as best he could. He hated how final that action felt. Like he was packing up her very existence. 

Walking to the counter in the kitchen, he stuffed a laptop into another bag. “Here’s her laptops and tablets. I think I got all the cords and stuff.” He zipped up the last bag, and walked over to Donna. “Felicity told you?” he asked. 

“Yeah, she did.” 

“You probably hate me.” 

After a moment of silence, she took a step towards him. “I don’t hate you Oliver. I think you made a really, really dumb decision, but I don’t hate you. And neither does Felicity.” 

He watched her closely as she spoke, reading her. Gone was the vivacious bubbly woman he had come to know over the past year. In her place was a mother who hurt for her daughter. “For what it’s worth, I hated lying to her. I just want you to know that. I didn’t want to do it.” 

“She told me that too.” She took another step towards him. “As a single mother, it makes me proud that you wanted a relationship with your son. God knows there are too few men who step up, Felicity’s dad included. But… as Felicity’s mother, the mother of the woman you hurt, I’m furious that you would keep that from her. Regardless of the circumstances. I’m not gonna lie about that Oliver. She’s been hurt so much… I thought you would be the one person who wouldn’t hurt her. I trusted her with you.” 

Oliver flinched at her words. She hadn’t said them with the intent to crush him, but they did just that. He hung his head, not even trying to defend himself. There was no point. Donna was right. He had been the one to hurt Felicity. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t trying to, the end result was the same. 

“But…” 

Oliver raised his head, hope igniting in him as a small smile appear on Donna’s face. 

“She wouldn’t hurt this much if she didn’t love you. I’ve always believed the ones we love the most are the ones who hurt us the most.” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you love her. Give her time. I raised one hell of a smart girl, she’ll come around. And when she does, if you ever lie to her again? You cannot run fast enough or hide well enough to escape me,” she emphasized patting his cheek. “Now, help me out with all these bags.” 

He helped her down to the cab she had waiting, gave her a hug, and watched her drive away. Turning, he headed back inside. 

Letting himself into the silent loft, he headed upstairs. Walking into their bedroom, he glance at the bed he had shared with Felicity. Loneliness penetrated every corner of the room. A room that had once been a sanctuary for them, a place of happiness and love, now felt empty. 

Turning abruptly, he left. He couldn’t stay in there without her. He headed down the hall to Thea’s old room, picking up a clean set up sheets from the hall closet on the way. 

Sitting down heavily on the bed, he scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. It was his own fault, he knew that. He regretted keeping William from Felicity, he had from the very beginning, but it was too late for that now. All he could do now was figure out how to prove to Felicity that he wouldn’t keep anything from her ever again, no matter how small. And pray that she would be able to forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
